In many cases, even the same audio file may have different volume, since every audio file may be affected by an encoder and/or different external environments.
Audio files in different genres also can have different volumes. For example, if an audio file with a greater volume, such as heavy metal audio files, is played in succession while a user is listening to a silent audio file, such as classic and ballad audio files, the sound deviation the user feels may be significant, causing great inconvenience to the user.